The Sorting of the Potters
by sunnyblainey
Summary: "But what if I am in Slytherin?" A look at Albus' thoughts were up to, during, and after his Sorting.


A little one-shot about Albus Severus Potter and his sorting.  
><em><br>"But what if I am in Slytherin?"_ The conversation he'd just had with his father kept replaying in his head. What he had told him made him feel a little better, but he still really wanted to be in Gryffindor like his parents and his big brother. He watched the scenery flow by the window of the Hogwarts Express. He'd been on the train for a little over an hour and it had started to rain. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly looked away from the window.

"Geez, Al, I didn't know I upset you that much. You haven't spoken since we got on the train. You know that being in Slytherin isn't a bad thing, Mum and Dad will still love you if you are." James said, hoping to cheer up his little brother.

"But I want to be in Gryffindor, like you and Mum and Dad… and all our uncles. Uncle George and Uncle Bill seemed to really hate the idea of me being in Slytherin." Albus had tried to maintain an indifferent attitude about which house he would be in around his relatives, and all of them assured him he would most likely be in Gryffindor, except George and Bill, they had quite intently insisted he had to be in Gryffindor.

"That's only because Uncle Fred was killed by a Slytherin, and you know what a Slytherin did to Uncle Bill." James replied. This seemed to upset Albus even more.

"But I don't WANT to be like that, I want to be a hero, like Dad, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, even Professor Longbottom! They were all in Gryffindor!" He whined.

"But remember how Dad told us about Cedric Diggory? He was a Hufflepuff, and Dad said he was fearless, and Dad said Headmaster Snape was really brave too. You're even named after him! C'mon Al, you should be excited! Look at Rose, she can hardly sit still! Listen Al, you could be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw too. Don't worry about it!"

"You don't get it!" Albus yelled, he was about to continue hen James cut him off.

"Maybe I don't get it, but so what? C'mon Al, it's just a house. Mum and Dad aren't gonna love you any more or less. Stop worrying about it and come play some Exploding Snap!" Albus sat in silence for a minute before saying,  
>"Fine. Winner gets the Map for the first week." James choked on his pumpkin juice.<br>"How'd you know I have the Map?"  
>"I heard you and Fred talking about it. Dad knows you stole it by the way. He just chose not to say anything cuz he was gonna give to you anyway."<p>

James was silent for the rest of the train ride there.

~*~

When the moment finally came Albus was perhaps even more nervous than he was before. The crowd of first years in the Great Hall was slowly thinning as they got sorted one by one into their houses.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" was called and he recognized the blond boy that he'd seen on the Platform. The Hat seemed to take forever deciding, but eventually called out,

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The Gryffindor table seemed stunned for a bit, but then James Potter stood up and began clapping and cheering. Soon after the rest of the table was cheering wildly. Albus took a deep breath and focused his attention to the sorting. A brown haired girl had just become a Hufflepuff. A set of twins were sorted into different houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The next three boys were put into Ravenclaw. Until finally,

"Potter, Albus!"

He took a shuddering breath and stepped slowly towards the stool. He jumped in surprise when the hat spoke in his head, even though he'd been expecting it.

_Potter eh? You lot have never been this difficult to sort. Gryffindor would be the clear choice knowing your ancestry, but I sense more loyalty in you than anything. You would do well in Hufflepuff… but I don't think it's for you. You are smart, but not clever enough for Ravenclaw, so we'll rule that out. You're very ambitious. Slytherin would be good. Yes I think it would have to be…_

'Not Slytherin!'

_Not Slytherin, eh? You're father said the same thing, but I thought he would do well. Turns out he did even better than I thought in Gryffindor. Perhaps you'll be the same? There's no telling… Well then it really must be…_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

James Potter was on his feet clapping and cheering and making cat calls. When his very relieved little brother came and sat down next to him he hugged the smaller boy until Professor McGonagall had to calm him down. Then the sorting continued in a blur. Albus didn't really pay attention to most of it, but when "Weasley, Rose!" was called he watched closely as Rose sat on the stool. The Hat was placed on her head on not two seconds later did it yell,

**RAVENCLAW!**

He cheered for her along with the Ravenclaw table as she took her seat. He knew Rose would still be friends with him despite the house difference. Albus was ecstatic that he was in Gryffindor, and nothing could dampen his mood. He wrote to his parents that night, and they were pleased. Albus made friends with Scorpius, and they shared everything. They spent their 7 years at Hogwarts playing pranks, pining over girls, playing Quidditch, Albus was even Quidditch Captain. Scorpius and Albus were inseperable, partners in crime, best friends.

But even best friends have secrets. Albus never told anyone that the hat almost put him in Slytherin, at least, not until his own son went off to Hogwarts.

Remus Harry Potter was terrified he'd be in Slytherin. He wanted to be in Gryffindor like everyone else in his family. He wouldn't mind Ravenclaw though, his mom was in Ravenclaw. He was almost ready to break down when his father asked

"What's wrong, son?"

"What'f 'm 'n Slyth'rin?" His father gave him a blank look.  
>"Sorry, mate, didn't quite catch that?"<p>

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" He clarified. His father laughed, and his Uncle James almost burst into tears from laughing so hard. "Why's everyone laughing at me?" He demanded.

"Because I was worried about the exact same thing when I went off to Hogwarts. Listen, Remmy, a house is a house, if you're in Slytherin, I'll be happy for you ok? I'm gonna tell you a little secret. The Sorting Hat almost put me into Slytherin, but I asked it not to, and it put me in Gryffindor.

"Really?"

"Really, now go have fun at Hogwarts!" Remus gave his father a tight hug, and then ran off to get a seat on the train.

That night, Albus Severus Potter got a letter from his son. When he finished reading it he smiled. He was proud of his son.

His _Slytherin _son.

~*~

**Hope you enjoyed this, in case you're wondering, Remus Harry Potter's mother was NOT Rose Weasley. His mum was good friends with Rose and that's how Albus met her. I am aware that Albus and Rose are cousins.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for one-shots I'll be happy to take a crack at it.**

**Also I'm open for Beta requests so if you have a story that needs editing I'd be happy to take a look at it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~*ElvewenDax*~**


End file.
